Player
by GlossyGirl
Summary: Miley has heard the stories from her friends. Nick Jonas is a heartbreaking, two timing, heartless player. When it's Miley's turn to be chased after, will she stay strong and resist him, or is she weak like every other girl he goes after? NILEY ONE SHOT


And he was there again. At my locker. Again. I wasn't about to tell him to go away because he was so sweet. But he was standing there with flowers and a box of candy. When I approached, I saw that he had written out "Me and You. Friday Night" on my locker with those little foam letters. He was smiling that huge smile, and I couldn't help but feel terrible for rejecting him once again. I finally got there from the other side of the hallway.

"Hi, Miley." He said with a bright smile across his face.

I shuttered. He was just so sweet, but I knew he was a player, and he broke almost every girl's hearts that he went out with. And he was so used to getting every girl so easily, so I didn't want him to get me so easily. I just didn't know that he would be so persistent with me.

"Oh, hi, Nick." I said with a little bit of an edge and an eye roll.

"I think you know what I'm trying to ask you here. So, what do you say? You and me? Friday night?" He asked as he thrust the bouquet of daisy and roses into my hands.

I sighed. I just hated the way that he was there, acting so sweet, but I needed to stick to the facts, and the fact was that he was nothing but a player. A player. I had proof. I had friends that had thought they loved him, but he had always broken their hearts after they fell for him.

"Sorry, I'm not your type. And really, you're not even close to my type." I said, opened the locker, blocking his face, and swapped the books out, and before he could say anything else, I was on my way to another class. I thought about looking back to see if he was genuinely disappointed, but I wasn't going to be weak. No. I was going to stand my ground and be strong! And then I heard the footsteps. They were running foots steps that were gaining on me. I was grabbed by the shoulders and spun around to see the same guy right behind me.

"You aren't my type?" He said with a look, "Miley, I just want a chance, okay? I mean, why do you keep refusing to go out with me?"

I closed my eyes tried to ignore him. "Please, Nick, just drop it, okay? I just don't want to go out with you. You're not the kind of guy that I want to go out with. You're so used to getting everything that you've always wanted, and it's not that easy with me." I said, shaking his hands off my shoulders, "I'll see you later," I said as I walked off with my head held high. Was I the first girl to ever reject Nick Jonas four times in a row? He seemed like the kind of guy that would never in the world get rejected by a girl. I felt almost proud yet sickened with myself as I walked away so confidently. It was a bittersweet moment.

I closed my locker at the end of the day at 3:30, and there he was standing, leaning right against the locker next to mine. Nick. I groaned. "Why are you so persistent?" I asked, closing and leaning against my locker so we were only about six inches away from each other's faces.

He shook his head and didn't give me an answer. "You don't understand it, Miley. It's never been like this before with me. Every girl that I have ever liked has fallen for me, but what's so different with you?" He said. I never thought someone so rotten could be so sweet. I looked into those deep dark eyes and tried not to be affected by it. I blinked a few times and tried not to really think about how cute he was looking at the moment. He just looked like one of those boys in the television shows. He was wearing a regular outfit that any guy would wear to school: a light blue polo shirt and a pair of dark-wash jeans. It was actually really hot.

"Well, I don't like you." I slammed my hand on the locker and tried to leave, but he caught me by the wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"What don't you like about me?" He asked.

"Good bye!" I tried to leave, but he was holding my wrist with both of his hands, and he wasn't letting go. I closed my eyes, a little annoyed at this point, "Please, let me go. If you want to impress me, try not to be so annoying!" I pulled free and starting almost running down the hallway so he wouldn't be able to catch my arm again. I just wanted him to leave me alone. I was actually starting to fall for him, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I was acting cocky around him, and I was acting like a jerk. How could he still like me? I was being rude! I was being the kind of person I swore I would never be. I mean, any kind person wouldn't reject a guy so many times and so meanly like I did. I was borderline cruel.

I looked behind me to see if he was still trying to follow me, but it didn't happen this time. He wasn't there. I actually kind of wilted. I thought about it, and I realized that I liked being liked by a cute, yet super cocky guy. I wasn't going to quit though. I wasn't going to let down my guard for even a second. Nick Jonas is a conceited, two-faced, heartbreaking jerk that will never be a great guy, no matter how hard I fall for him.

My friends and I were sitting at lunch, and I thought that this was the one place where I was safe because Nick Jonas would never want to embarrass himself by being rejected by a girl in front of the entire school, but it wasn't safe. Nowhere was safe. He was everywhere I was, and I was starting to think that this was more of a joke than the real thing. Would a guy really do that for just some girl? I didn't think I was terribly unattractive, but I didn't think I was the hottest thing on the face of the planet or anything like that. Why would he be so persistent with a girl who wasn't even something to look at? It couldn't be my personality, could it? Guys don't fall for girls because of their personality, right? Nah... They fall for girls who are pretty.

When I saw him stand up on the table, I knew I was in for something that was going to be messy. I had realized that I was just falling for the same act as every other girl that had gone out with him, and I didn't like him. I just liked the attention. His face was really red, and I could feel my face heating up too. Was he embarrassed or nervous? What was he even doing...?  
He stepped up onto the table top, and everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads to him when he blew the whistle that was tied around his neck. "Hi, everyone." He said, his face as red as a freshly ripe tomato, "I think you all know who I am, right? My name is Nick Jonas." He said, and when he finished his sentence, someone from a table in the back started crying and ran out of the room. "Umm... Don't mind that. She's probably just...umm... Well, that's not the point. I had something to say, and it's directed at someone really important to me. Uh, Miley Cyrus," he stuttered for a few seconds before he finally piped up to say in front of the entire school, "Will you please go out with me?" It seemed like this one was more pathetic and begging. I thought he was going to say something else, but he stopped.

I pressed my lips together. Everyone was looking at me, and I could feel the hundreds of eyes staring straight at me, and they were probably wondering why he was doing this. He had never stood up in front of everyone to ask some girl out before, and he had gone out with girls who were super model material. I wasn't anyone special, was I?

"Nick, please..." I tried to get him to get down, but he was shaking his head like he wasn't going to give up on me. I just stood up and walked right out of that cafeteria. I didn't know what else to do, but then, moments after I had walked out of the doors, I heard applause from the students in the cafeteria. I was nervous because I had no idea what was happening inside the doors, and I didn't really want to know. That was until the doors swung open, and he was standing in the doorway, looking at me.

"I'm not going to do anything flashy, and I'm not going to try to make a big deal out of it. But will you go out with me? Friday night? We'll go to dinner, and maybe catch a movie. It sounds like fun, doesn't it? And plus, It'll be a great time chilling with me for a night, right? It's every girl's dream, so, don't be stupid. Take the offer. I'm doing you a favor." He said.

I took a deep breath. This was where no one could see or hear us. "Listen, I am doing you a favor here, Nick, not the other way around. I've told you too many times that I don't want to go out with you, okay? You're not my type." I turned around and my hair swung and brushed over my shoulders dramatically. I was actually really impressed in the way that I handled it. I didn't look or feel at all like I was being weak, and I didn't want to hurt him either. I don't think I really did hurt him that much. I think I was firm and strong, but I was a little gentle.

"Not okay. I won't give up!" I heard from behind me. I tried to keep walking forward without looking back, but I had to look back, and I did. I looked back to see him standing there. He winked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Change your mind or what?" He asked.

I smiled playfully. He was being the cocky one now, and it didn't seem like a sincere thing, so I grinned, "Change my mind? Ha! Not a chance." And I turned around for the last time and walked down the hall so that no one could see the huge smile that was glued to the front of my face. He was being silly and cocky and conceited, and I wasn't falling for it. He was trying to get my attention. Well, it wasn't working.

I got in my bed that night, but it was late. It was almost 1:30 in the morning, and I was completely worn out from the day before. Nick was getting more and more annoying, and he was trying to get my attention way harder than he ever had before. I pulled the blankets over my chest and tried to settle into my bed, but there were noises outside. Not really noises that were normal for someone to hear at night, but they were like _plink, plink, plink, _and it sounded like they were coming from my...oh, no...not the window. Oh yes, it was the window. He was standing there with pebbles in his hands in the pitch dark, throwing rocks at my window. I slid the window open and felt the chilly air hit me in the face, "Nick!" I whisper/ screamed.

"Miley, I told you I wouldn't give up on you!" He said.

I shushed him so that he wouldn't wake up any of my family. I ran down the stairs and to the door so I could get my coat. After I was fully prepared to go outside, I ran out the door and to the side of the house where I saw him looking up at my window. "Nick!" I said.

He turned toward me and smiled, "You look great. How can someone look so good when it's so early in the morning?" He smiled and walked toward me.

I took a step back, "Nick, are you insane or what? No one has ever done this in real life, only in the movies. You can't throw things at my window and expect me to fall in love with you, okay? I told you specifically that I wasn't going to fall for this stupid cool guy act, and I don't like your type. You're not for me, and I will _never _date you. I know that you've asked out almost every hot girl in the entire school, and I understand that you're trying to hook up with every single one, but I am not going to fall in love with someone who's trying to use me, okay? That's not something that I want to do." I shook my head, and I was confused. Who actually came to someone's house in the middle of the night to throw rocks at their window? I didn't think it happened in real life. But I guess anything can happen with Nick.

He smiled a little cocky smile. "You know, no one's here. You can reject me with all the power and curse words that you want. You won't embarrass me. Or you can tell me how you really feel about me and none of your friends will be able to hear you confess your never ending, never dying love for the hottest guy in the entire world, yours truly."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't believe that I was standing in my yard with Nick Jonas in the middle of the night, "I'll embarrass myself. I know that whatever I say, you'll twist and spread it around the entire school, right? You're a player. You break girls' hearts. I hear stories, and I have friends that have dated you. I heard that girl break out in tears and run away when you started talking in the cafeteria..." He cut me off.

"Now, you have to be fair to me. You have no idea that that girl had anything to do with me. It's not my fault that I am trying to find true love. I just haven't found it yet, and every time that you reject makes me want you even more. I know you're the one. I know you're perfect for me." He grabbed my hands, "Give me a chance."

"No!" I shook his grip off my hands. "Don't try the act on me. I know it. You've been really nice, but I would appreciate it if you left my house and stopped trying to be so cool. I will not go out with you." And I ran back inside. I didn't want anything to do with such a heart breaker. He was nothing but trouble, and trouble was the last thing that I needed. I ran back inside through my garage door, and when I looked out the window, I saw his car pulling away from my street. I took a deep breath and went back to bed. I didn't need someone fawning over me. I wasn't a big drama queen or anything. I didn't want someone being obsessed with me. Enough is enough. Sometimes things happen, and sometimes, people tick you off. You just crack open, and everything you've ever felt flows out onto the floor in a big mess.

I walked out my front door on my way to school, and there he was again right outside my house in his car on the curb. I threw my head back and rubbed my eyes to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. Nope, he was still there. He smiled and winked at me as I walked down the driveway and looked at him. "Miley, please." he said, and he motioned for me to come closer to him, "Just let me drive you to school."

And I looked into his eyes. There was water in the lower lids of his dark, beautiful, open eyes. And then I did a stupid thing that I knew I was going to regret. I got in, and I let him drive me to school. But I didn't totally regret it.

"Will you listen to me? For a second?" He asked me as he started to drive off. He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he didn't want me staring at him. He looked like I had never seen him look before. I had always seen him look cocky with that half-crooked smile painted on that oh-so perfect face of his. He was always sitting up straight with his head cocked to the side. But this was something much different. Something new. He was almost trembling, and I could see that he was completely squeezing the steering wheel as hard as he possibly could.

"I'll listen, but I won't talk." I said as I looked at my window. I didn't want to end up feeling bad for him, and I didn't want to cave and give in and fall in love with the guy I know is trouble for good girls like me. I turned completely so my back was facing him.

"Miley, I don't think you understand why I am trying so hard to ask you out. I have never had to try this hard with any girl in my entire life. No girl has ever had the guts to say no to me, and I've had it easier than you could imagine. You don't get it. It's terrifying to go up to you and try to impress you, and all I want is to get your attention. I snuck out of my house last night to throw rocks at your window, stood up and embarrassed myself in front of the entire school-not to mention all of my friends-just to get rejected again, and I've tried flowers and candy, all just to get your attention. Do you know what it's like to feel like something is so right, but you can't have it? That's everything that I feel. I want you. I want everything about you, and I want you to want me too. And I know that you probably hate me because of what you've heard from all those other girls that I might have hurt, but that's nothing. They aren't you. They aren't what I really want. I've never had to try so hard with them, and those few days or weeks that I might have spent with them were nothing. They weren't honest relationships. Those girls aren't what I really see in you, Miley, and you aren't even talking to me. I don't think you know how scared I am of you. Terrified. Every time I see you, I have to look at myself and wonder how I look. I've never done that before in my entire life, but that's the thing. You're changing me. And I don't know if I like it. I don't think I like change. But right now, I don't know what I like and don't like, and the only thing that I am sure that I like right now is you." There were tears welling up in his eyes and a few droplets of water rolled down his cheeks, leaving little glistening streaks of water behind. My heart sank into the bottom of my stomach, and I never had thought about all of this hurting him. I was so worried about myself, and how he might hurt me. I had never thought about how this whole thing was affecting him. It was crushing him.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, still doubting the sincerity in his voice. I was scared to answer back in my regular rude voice. "How many girls have you tried that one on?" I somehow managed to stammer through. I trembled as I felt his cold hand move from the steering wheel and onto my forearm.

"Miley, I'm being serious." He said, looking me deeply in the eyes.

"Eye on the road," I said, breaking the eye contact and pointing out the windshield, moving my arm away from his hand. I didn't know what to do or what to say or how to act. He was breaking me. I was falling for him.

"Nick..." I said as I looked at him, and he looked back at me. There was more emotion in this one guy than I thought existed in all of the guys in my school. He was a real person. A real human being with actual real feelings. I stared into those beautiful eyes and smiled. He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"And now you probably think I'm some big loser who's crying just because he can't get a girl? Wow, way to be really cool, Nick. Way to impress her. And Miley, you're the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid my eyes on in my entire life. I am terrified right now. I'm always terrified when I see you. You're just that girl that can make me feel awful, and you can put me down and hurt me in ways no one else could even imagine. I like you. I want you to see that I'm not a jerk. I'm a real person with actual feelings." He said and shook his head some more. I just stared right at him and those beautiful big eyes that were surrounded by those thick, black lashes. And his hair. That springy, curly, dark hair that made every girl in the school go gaga. I was falling. Hard. I could feel myself literally pulling towards him. This was the most romantic red light of my entire life. And I saw him leaning towards me too. And then we kissed. It wasn't anything like the movies. It was like he was kissing someone. And that someone wasn't me. It was like I was watching from the clouds above, and I was just enjoying it from up there. And when I looked at me, kissing him, I knew it was right. Something clicked inside my brain. There was nothing more romantic to me than a boy who's not afraid to show his real feelings. Nick was finally coming through, and I thought maybe I'd give him a chance.


End file.
